


Ribbit

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Protective Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Grogu decides he wants to try getting along with yours and Din’s toddler but their bonding over an innocent frog takes a turn thanks to the little green child’s appetite.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Ribbit

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one but I'm just enjoying writing. I'm going through a rough time and I swear literally one of the only things keeping me sane is writing stuff like this. It sounds cheeesy but just taking a second to escape everything and write about fictional worlds and things and situations... it's just been absolutely wonderful. I feel great when writing, so, I hope others feel great when reading! 
> 
> (p.s. sorry...weird title but I always get stumped with titles)

While Grogu has been around your child since birth, he seemed startled by how things appeared to change very suddenly with the little human. 

In a weird comparison to Grogu, human babies seemed fast to do, well, everything. Crawling, walking, talking… One second the human was a drooling baby and the next it was stumbling around trying to grab at Grogu’s ears. 

You were sitting in a field just next to the Crest as your daughter picked at the dirt and twigs when you noticed Grogu was looking at her with a curious glimmer in his eyes. He certainly had been around other children before but for some reason, your daughter was extra peculiar to him. Part of you thought he wanted to get along with her so badly while the other part of you thought he was scared of her. 

Din was out doing his work, as you liked to passingly call it, and entrusted you to watch the two most special beings in the galaxy. (His words, not yours. Although you didn’t disagree.) He acted like it was such a big deal to leave you three but you assured him you all would be waiting for his return, eager and safe.

You glanced every now and then from the small green child to a book you had sprawled on your lap. Your daughter was absolutely oblivious to Grogu’s fascination which made it even more humorous to watch as he went to pick up a rock and placed it at her feet. 

She didn’t look up and you were just about to call for her to pay attention when the child started making his infamous babbling noises. This certainly got your daughter’s attention. She turned from her dirt-playing duties, seeing the rock he had handed her. 

Your daughter didn’t really seem as fascinated with it as Grogu had been proudly bringing it over to her. She turned back to her dirt pile. The wide-eyed child frowned and took the rock back. You had just returned to read your book when you heard a little ribbit coming from next to you. Looking down, you watched as a frog was making his way, his path headed straight for your children. 

Your one child’s history with frogs was certainly an interesting one. The little guy seemed quite captivated with them and while he loved to just put everything in his mouth — a phase you couldn’t believe you witnessed both children go through at, like, the same time — you hoped frogs were simply not on that list anymore. 

Alas, you were proven wrong. 

When the frog made its way to your daughter, she looked at it with such extreme wonder. She giggled as it did its silly hop on the dirt. She was clapping it along on its journey when Grogu noticed her behavior change and came over to see what was going on. He tried to match her excitement, seemingly just pleased there was something they both could be interested in, but once his eyes landed on the delicious (Well, for him. It wasn’t your taste.) creature he reached out his tiny hands to pick it up. Before you could even shut your book, the frog was in his mouth, tiny legs jiggling about as if it was some comedic bit. 

Your heart sank as you watched your daughter panic at the scene she had just witnessed. Tossing your book down, you frantically ran over and grabbed your screaming, terrified daughter. Bouncing her on your hip, you looked down at the green child who, thankfully, had yet to swallow the thing. 

"Grogu," your teeth gritted, "spit it out right this second, mister."

He looked between your angry stance and the crying toddler on your hip. With a little sad coo, he opened his mouth and let the frog out. The amphibian sat there, dazed. 

You sighed and placed your daughter back on the ground. Her crying was seizing as she saw the frog totally unharmed. You knelt down and cupped the frog with your hands, bringing it to her eye-level. 

"He’s okay, love," you whispered, brushing back hair that was getting caught in the running tears. "See? Ready to hop along to his next adventure."

Your daughter sniffled and reached out to pet the frog, which the creature allowed. 

Next, you turned to Grogu who was giving you the grumpiest frown. You brought the frog over to him, cautiously letting him inspect the little guy. When he went to pet him, copying your daughter’s movements, the frog let out a loud ribbit, making the child jump away in surprise. 

"I think he’s scared," you explained. "You can’t go around scaring these little guys like that. It hurts them. Understood?"

Grogu looked up at you, cocking his head in wonder. He cooed in response and you didn’t know what the hell that meant. You just hoped that would be that but who could ever tell with this little dude. He kept you on your toes that was for sure but you wouldn’t trade him in for anything. 

As he contemplated going back to pet the frog again, your daughter started babbling at your side. Thankfully, they were much happier squeals but what got her attention was a mystery to you. You pulled the frog back and followed her gaze until you spotted who was coming up on the field. Din was making his way to you three and, boy, did you have a story for him. 

"Who is that, honey?" You asked your daughter who was still giggling with joy. She didn’t quite answer and instead kept pointing. Grogu eventually noticed and joined in the excitement setting off a chorus of happy children. 

"Well, hello there, handsome stranger," you stood, releasing the frog in the process. You didn’t have to see his face to know he was rolling his eyes at your silly welcome. 

Din went to respond but was cut off by his daughter charging at his legs. Wrapping her little arms around them, she looked up at him in absolute wonder. Grogu mimicked her behavior, equally pleased by their father’s arrival. 

"What a welcome wagon we have here," he commented and knelt down to the children’s height. "Have you all been good for mom?"

"Well…" you sighed. Din glanced up. "One of these children tried to eat a frog. Can you guess which one?"

Din sighed and turned to the green child who was becoming a master at looking so innocent around his father. "Seriously?" Grogu didn’t answer. 

"And you’ll never guess who witnessed the entire thing," you said, running your hands through your daughter’s tiny curls. This called for another muffled sigh from Din. 

"I… How do we even deal with that?"

You chuckled, shaking your head. "I have no clue. There’s no parenting handbook for that one, I can assure you that. I just got him to spit it out and… I don’t know, she seemed to forget about it once you came around."

Din nodded, seemingly okay with the answer. He stood up to face you, picking up his daughter as he went. You mimicked him by cradling Grogu. 

"Everything else was okay?" He asked.

You nodded. "Just missed you like crazy."

The child in your arms cooed in agreement, making you crack a little smile. 

"I missed you too," he said and looked down at the toddler in his arms. He was thinking, you noticed as his gaze lingered on her, as if trying to remember her or pick out something new. "Maybe I should… do less of this."

"Huh?" You frowned.

"I could be here more," he explained. "I could give help more with these two. You do so much."

You shook your head, "Honey, we agreed. You have your job, I have mine. I think I’m doing okay minus the frog casualty we almost had and, well, then the terrorized child from said incident."

"You’re doing great," he responded and you could tell her meant it. His tone was full of heart and love. The butterflies within you fluttered. "I just want to make sure you’re still okay with it all."

"Love, I wouldn’t still be standing here if I had any issues with anything," you said, placing a quick kiss on his helmet which earned a pleasing sigh from him. "As long as I got these rascals and you’re coming home to me in one piece, what else could I ask for?"

Din let out a humorless laugh. "Maybe for that one to not consume everything that moves?"

You looked down at Grogu in your arms. He looked from Din to you, making a confused sigh. You giggled at his reaction. 

You shrugged. "Every child has their quirks."

He turned, unfazed, and started making his way back to the ship. You followed, walking alongside. 

"Yeah," Din chuckled. "Can’t wait to see what this ones will be." He nodded towards your daughter who was starting to play the most ungraceful drum solo on her father’s armor. 

"I hope it’s something more sanitary," you said, gagging at the memory of that poor, slimy frog.

"Well," he began, "whatever it is, as long as it doesn’t interfere with potential training-,"

"We are so not getting into that right now."

"Yes, dear."


End file.
